


Harry Potter and the Missing Child

by postjentacular



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 500 words, M/M, You could possibly say canon-compliant if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: In which Harry finds out about Albus and Scorpius.





	

The disembodied head of Draco Malfoy popping out of the fireplace at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was unexpected, that it roared for Potter was less so.

“Malfoy,” Harry said gruffly as he crouched in front of the flames, “what?”

“Lost something, Potter?”

Harry did a quick mental tally and came up blank, “No.”

“No‽”

“What do you want, Malfoy?” Harry asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“What do I want?” Malfoy mocked haughtily, “What I want, Potter, is to know why your spawn is in my manor?”

Harry could see Teddy and James through the French Windows playing a seeker’s game of Quidditch in the garden, he'd just left Lily upstairs, “Al?” he asked sheepishly.

“Yes, Potter, Al _bus_ ” he emphasised the second syllable.

“Are you sure?”

“Merlin! It can’t have escaped your attention that Albus has somehow embroiled himself into my Scorpius’ affairs–”

“Really?”

Malfoy rolled his eyes and continued, “It’s one thing if they want to be like every other sixteen year old and spend the school year groping each other silly in the dungeon’s alcoves, but it’s quite another for me to find them snogging in my kitchen. My _kitchen_ , Potter! That’s where I breakfast, I don’t want to see Potter tongue over my morning Earl Grey.”

“Erm, sorry?” Harry ventured.

“Potter, I will deny this if questioned, but I know you’re not that terrible a father,” Malfoy paused for a moment before continuing, “if I may be so bold as to offer The Chosen One some parenting advice: talk to your progeny. I’m sending this one back to you forthwith, and it might be a good one to start with.”

The flames extinguished themselves with a gentle pop before Harry could reply.

#

“Was that alright?” Draco asked, leaning back on his heels as the fireplace returned to its usual crackling orange. Scorpius and Albus nodded enthusiastically, thanking him over the top of each other, “Although, I still don’t quite understand why you couldn’t just tell him.”

“We’ve tried, loads of times,” Albus said, “it’s just that’s he’s so…”

“...Oblivious,” Scorpius finished for him.

Draco suppressed a laugh, “Some things never change.” He stood wiping the imperceptible dust from his knees as he did, “I can’t say I completely agree with your methods, but you know me, I never can pass up an opportunity to rile up _Saint Potter_.”

“I best be off,” Albus said as he left a swift peck on Scorpius’ temple, before turning to Draco, “Thanks again, Mr Malfoy.”

They shook hands which Draco turned into an easy one armed hug, “The Manor’s wards are always open to you, if you need them.” Albus gave an appreciative nod and grabbed a pinch of floo powder from the ceramic pot on the mantelpiece. As the green flames connected Malfoy Manor with Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Draco put back on his best Tormenting-Potter voice and shouted after Albus as the flames died from green to orange, “A Malfoy and a Potter! Never in my li–”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Standard fanfic disclaimer:** If you recognise it, it belongs to J.K. Rowling; this is just fanfic for nothing other than entertainment purposes.


End file.
